deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Unova Starter Pokémon Battle Royale
Unova Starter Pokémon Battle Royale is a What-If? episode of DEATH BATTLE! pitting the final evolutions of the Unova Starter Pokémon, [[Serperior|'Serperior']], [[Emboar|'Emboar']] and [[Samurott|'Samurott']]. Description Emboar VS Serperior VS Samurott! Did you choose the strongest starter from the fifth generation of Pokémon? Interlude (Begin Invader:- Jim Johnston) Blade:- The fifth generation of Pokémon brought, as usual, three different Pokémon to start with, each that had its own following. Lion:- Just as once before, we're gonna make them duel to the death, cause we're like that, and find out if you picked the right choice! Serperior, the Regal Pokémon! Blade:- Emboar, the Mega Fire Pig Pokémon. Lion:- And Samurott, the Formidable Pokémon. He's Blade and I'm Lion... Blade:- And it's our job to analyse their weapon, armor and skills to find out which starter would win... a DEATH BATTLE! Serperior (Begin Nuvema Town) Blade:- Unova's Grass starter is Snivy. This grass snake Pokémon eventually evolves into Servine, and finally, at level 36, into the Regal Pokémon, Serperior. Serperior's cry is heard. (Begin Lostlorn Forest) Lion:- Serperior is the biggest snake around. Clocking in at 10'10" and 138.9 lbs, Serperior is the last snake you'd wanna see in your nightmares! Especially with that regal frown on its face! Oh, also it's got those eyes and they're creepy and they kinda make him look like he's drunk... Blade:- Shaddup. Serperior's behavior in the Pokédex mirrors that of its expression. It is said to be a noble Pokémon that will only fight those it considers worthy. This makes it similar to a previous Death Battle fighter we know as Incineroar. However, unlike Incineroar, Serperior isn't doing it for the show, and only because it refuses to fight anyone below it. Lion:- Also unlike Incineroar, it uses Grass-type moves! And has the ability Overgrow, which powers up Grass-type moves when low on health instead! Blade:- That's right. Serperior's primary method of attack is to Coil and then use Grass moves. Coil is a move that boosts Attack, Defense and Accuracy when used, giving Serperior's attacks more aim. Afterwards, it sweeps up with its vast arsenal of Grass moves. Lion:- That's right! Serperior uses a huge set of different Grass attacks, including Vine Whip, a lash of vines, Leaf Tornado, a wave of leaves that lowers accuracy, Mega Drain and Giga Drain, moves that absorb HP, Leaf Storm, a blast of leaves so strong it even weakens Serperior, and Leech Seed, a move where Serperior plants HP-draining seeds to suck out health from its opponent. Blade:- But don't let all the plant manipulation fool you! Serperior isn't all about manipulating plant-life! It can even manipulate itself into growing with Growth, where it boosts its attacks' power by boosting itself. Leer is used to intimidate down the opponent's defense and Wrap to entangle them within Serperior's long coil! Lion:- It can then use shit like Gastro Acid to negate the opponent's ability or try Wring Out to crush them when they have higher HP! Or it can just, y'know, Tackle or Slam them under its weight. Blade:- Above anything Serperior is a fast, defensive fighter. It moves seriously fast for a snake, even if it's lacking legs. Lion:- Snakemeister here can really dish it out if needed, too! By boosting its stats or weakening the opponent's, it can get itself out of the pinch that is its somewhat meh attack stats! Blade:- Serperior is no doubt a very powerful starter, but keep in mind that its proud demeanor will often cloud its judgement and also prevents it fighting everything. Also, even though it resists Water, Grass, Ground and Electric-type moves, it's weak to Poison, Bug, Fire, Ice and ''Flying-type moves. That's ''five different types! Also, Serperior has like, no moves other than Grass, Normal and Poison. And none of its Poison moves are attacks. Lion:- Yeah, harmless poison! Safe toxic, everybody! Rosa:- You got it! Serperior, Hyper Beam! Serperior jumps out and blasts a Hyper Beam at Cheren's Stoutland. Emboar (Begin Nuvema Town) Blade:- The second starter of Unova is the Fire Pig Pokémon Tepig. This thing evolves into Pignite, which eventually evolves at into the Mega Fire Pig Pokémon, Emboar. Emboar's cry is heard. (Begin Battle Subway) Lion:- Topping at 5'03" and weighing 330.7 lbs, this thing has been skipping leg day ever since he evolved. I mean, look at those things! They look like log stumps being pushed down by his fat ass! Blade:- Emboar is incredibly slow in battle and not the best defender, but those fists, being the size of hammers, can deliver colossal blows that will knock over any opponent. Especially with his ability Blaze activated. Blaze will boost the power of any Fire-type attack Emboar uses when low on HP. Lion:- When it comes to behavior, Emboar is a Pokémon that attacks very brutally and fast, despite his size, and cares deeply about his friends. It doesn't appear to think before it attacks either, but hey, it's a giant self-cooking ball of bacon that was probably formed when some poor dumb pig got thrown into the sun and came back looking like the Juggernaut! Blade:- O-Kay? Either way, Emboar's Dex entries also say how good he is with fire. Which isn't wrong because he can absolutely incinerate the competition when needed. Lion:- It also appears he can't fucking catch a cold, because all he ever does is spit literal burning-hot Embers OUT HIS NOSE. Wonder if I could switch noses with him... Just gotta chop off a-''' Blade:- Cool it, don't chop off your own nose. '''Lion:- Why? Blade:- Because you can't breathe and it'll kill- okay you know what, you're gonna need a new brain. I'll tear that out instead. Lion:- FUCK NO! Blade:- Okay. Then calm down. But Emboar isn't calming down. That's because he's about to set himself on fire with these moves. Literally. Lion:- That pun sucked-''' *a punching sound is heard* 'Lion:- That's it. I'm reporting you to the-' Blade:- Please calm down. Well, anyway, Emboar uses fire in his attacks, which couldn't be made more obvious by his beard of fire. Flame Charge is a fiery tackle that speeds up Emboar upon use. Flare Blitz is a blazing slam of fire from Emboar's entire body that can also burn foes and hurts even Emboar due to its power, and Heat Crash is a huge meteor-style crash where Emboar does damage depending on his weight. '''Lion:- Emboar's opponent getting too far from him? Well folks, introducing, the all-new Fire Snot Blast 5000, otherwise known as the Flamethrower, which can also burn anything it touches. And if you don't know what that does, it damages burnt Pokémon and halves attack. Blade:- But not all of Emboar's attacks come from spitting fire on itself or others. It, if needed, can hammer-slam its colossal arms around for heavy-artillery damage. Lion:- Yup! With Arm Thrust, Emboar slams his hands into his enemies multiple times while Hammer Arm does... exactly what you think it would. Oh, and it slows down Emboar, too. Aside from that, fire isn't the only thing that his nose contains! Smog is what you get when the great big pig farts from his nose, possibly poisoning enemies! And even then, Emboar's arms remain his best bet for battle, being used to whack things. A lot. Blade:- Even his body is quite the formidable weapon. Emboar can also use moves like Tackle, Head Smash, or Take Down, the last two of which deal damage to Emboar, too. Then he gets other moves like Tail Whip for weakening his foes' Defense, Roar for scaring them away, and Assurance to add damage after a turn. Lion:- Emboar can also roll himself into a ball that does continuously developing damage with Rollout, which can be combined with Defense Curl to boost defense and power him up, and analyse his opponent with Odor Sleuth, where he sniffs his opponent and removes immunity of ghosts to Normal and Fighting-type attacks! Blade:- With all these moves, Emboar is no doubt a formidable fighter. However, it isn't without flaws. It bears the weaknesses and resistances of any Fire and Fighting-type. It resists Dark, Fire, Grass, Steel, Bug and Ice-type attacks, however, it's extremely weak to Water, Ground, Psychic and Flying-type attacks, which can take advantage of its extremely low defenses to whittle down its high HP. Lastly, Emboar is a physical attacker and very slow, so staying at a distance can end it quickly. Lion:- Oh, and it's the third Fire and Fighting starter in a row! Bleh! Elesa's glasses come off as she turns around to spot Nate and Emboar walking forward. Elesa:- Welcome to the main stage! My beloved Pokémon and yours... The time has come for them to compete! Emboar snorts out a storm of flames which surround Elesa. Samurott (Begin Nuvema Town) Blade:- The third Unova starter, Oshawott, is the Water-type Sea Otter Pokémon and evolves into Dewott. And Dewott will eventually evolve into the Formidable Pokémon, Samurott. Samurott's cry is heard. (Begin Unova Route 10) Lion:- Samurott is a huge samurai otter thing, standing at 4'11" and weighing 208.6 lbs, with quite the badass swords. It looks like a samurai and an otter ended up drunk and did what they did and this thing was born shortly afterwards! And then he sent a blade through everything in his way! Blade:- That isn't how it actually went... Lion:- Shut up, it's my version of the tale and I like it! Blade:- Okay, not opposing you. Samurott, being a Water-type, primarily uses Water moves during battle. Even Torrent, his ability, boosts the power of Water moves when low on HP. Water Gun shoots a small spray of water, whereas Hydro Pump is a huge spray of water with more power. With Aqua Jet, a speed-jet of water, Samurott goes extremely fast without anything to outspeed him, whereas Aqua Tail slams his opponents with his watery tail. Water Sport is used to dampen the area and weaken Fire moves. Lion:- Method Number 2 of fighting for Samurott is to CHOP EVERYTHING TO RIBBONS WITH HIS SWORDS! Yup, you got it right, Samurott keeps two fucking swords in his legs in case they're needed. Blade:- Technically, they aren't swords, they're smaller, knife-like weapons called seamitars. The seamitars can be drawn and sheathed in the blink of an eye, and cut down any opponent to size with a single swing. Even a glance from Samurott intimidates opponents. Lion:- Well, sword on his head aside, these seamitar thingies are pretty cool! He uses them for Razor Shell, a blade attack that can break the opponent's Defense, Slash, a single swing of his seamitar which can often do 50% more damage, and Fury Cutter, a barrage of blows that gets stronger every attack. Blade:- But that isn't all Samurott does with the blades. They're his go-to form of attack, and, naturally, require power-ups every once in a while. With Swords Dance, he does exactly that and immensely boosts striking power, in other words, his Attack Stat. Lion:- Right afterwards, he's gonna use Revenge to get you back double if you hit him, or Retaliate to avenge a fallen comrade like a true avenger. Sign him up with Hawkeye, Thor and co, why don't you? Blade:- But even all that won't satisfy Samurott's moveset. There's the horn on his head, which possesses the purpose- Lion:- OF SHANKING! Enter Megahorn, a super-powerful Bug-type move which exists for raking down opponents. Boosted by a Swords Dance or two, this move is an absolute menace. Though I guess if he wants, he'll Tackle his opponent. Though what's the point in that... Or use Tail Whip to break their Defenses... Or Focus Energy to power up for a better chance at critical hits. Or use Encore to make his opponent pointlessly repeat the last move they used. Blade:- We get it. Regardless, being the Formidable Pokémon, Samurott is an absolute beast, but remains with a few flaws. For one, his Water typing, while helping him resist Ice, Water, Steel and Fire-type moves, also leaves him at a disadvantage with Electric and Grass moves! Lion:- Wait... you're telling me the most badass otter in existence is afraid of plants? What a wuss! Hugh:- Samurott, Ice Beam! Samurott jumps up, shooting out an Ice Beam at a weakened Seviper and engulfing everything in smoke as the blast freezes up the frigate. DEATH BATTLE! (Begin Invader:- Jim Johnston) Blade:- Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Lion:- It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ---- (Begin Unova Route 1) Mountain Range in southern Unova... A flock of Pidove flew over a riverine zone where three Pokémon were peacefully asleep. The river flew through the mountain valley, roaring and crashing into the stones as trees continued blowing in the wind. And there, near the stones, three Pokémon snored away. Under the shade of a tree, curled up and small, was Snivy, a small, shrewd-looking Pokémon with an upturned nose, which was mainly green with a white underside and tiny, stubby limbs. On a small clump of grass away from all the shade lay Tepig, a reddish-looking pig with a yellow mark on its forehead, as well as a small red orb on its tail and a black head. It snorted out fire as it slept. And, on a boulder nearest to the water, Oshawott was snoozing away. With a small, white, round head and two stubby blue ears, an orange nose, a blue torso with a scalchop attached to it and stubby arms, Oshawott rolled over on the dark flipper-feet on him as he slept. Atop the mountains, near a cave... Team Plasma Grunt 1:- Do you have the injections? Team Plasma Grunt 2:- I got 'em right here. ''' The Grunt moved his elbow off his chest, showing three yellow syringes and a pistol-like item with the traditional Plasma logo on it. '''Grunt 2:- You have the plans? Grunt 1:- Yeah. Wait for the fight to end, and catch the winner. Got it. Grunt 2:- Good... Grunt 2 stepped out of the cave and looked down. Raising the launcher, he loaded it with the steroids, aimed at the three starters, and fired simultaneously, making the injections instantly penetrate the starters, snapping them awake and forcefully elevating them to Lvl 100, causing them to glow in white lights as they evolved. First was Snivy. It grew slightly taller and more elegant at first, but its limbs quickly disappeared into its growing hide, which peeled off of its head and revealed two menacing, thin, red eyes. Serperior let out a regal scream as it braced itself for battle. Right then, Tepig was also evolving. At first, it changed slowly into a misshapen bipedal form, waving its arms in the air with its head growing upwards, but morphed faster and faster into a huge, hulking shape. Two black eyebrows rose from its forehead, its arms grew huge and hairy, patterns formed on its stomach, its tail grew spikier, and fire rose out its chin. Emboar swung both arms to its side, letting out a fearsome roar as he did so, shaking the sky and making several Rufflet fly away. Just at that time, Oshawott was also growing. His shape switched slightly first, growing a few small spikes of hair, his fur sinking down like a skirt and growing an extra scalchop as he gained whiskers, but, as he grew quadrupedal, the whiskers grew into full facial hair. A helmet armor formed out of shells on the top of his head, his tail folded out like a fish's, with a shell growing out as extra armor grew on his clawed legs, and his scalchops grew into seamitars. Samurott entered the battle with a howl that shook the skies, and returned onto all fours. The three starters now stared at each other in a different light. Violence had suddenly built up to maximum level between them, and, as if words weren't needed, the three let out their cries at the same time, and gave each other the "I'll kill you now, please don't be mad" stare. FIGHT! (Begin Wild Battle:- Unova) The fight began all of a sudden. All three dashed at each other simultaneously. Serperior swung its tail forward, Samurott jabbed out with his horn, whereas Emboar smashed a punch forward. All three were knocked back in the force, but the first to recover was Samurott. Drying off a bit of blood from Emboar's fist and Serperior's tail from the initial clash on his horn, shaking it, a small volume of water sprayed out Samurott's mouth, and quickly expanded into a Hydro Pump as Emboar looked sideways and was struck point-blank by the attack and slammed into a tree, temporarily stunned. Ducks twirled around his head as he drunkenly shook at the base of the tree, arms lolling at his side. Serperior squealed and slammed her tail into the ground, raising up a storm of leaves and beckoning them forwards at Samurott with her tail. Samurott edged out his horn, and swung his head forward dangerously, swinging the blade and cutting down the leaves. Serperior lashed forward and grabbed the leaves in her mouth. She swallowed them and used Growth, expanding to feel much better. She then opened her mouth and spat out the leaves in the form of a tornado! Samurott hurriedly unsheathed both his seamitars and cut through the tornado, ripping apart leaves and scattering several pieces of them everywhere. Serperior lashed out, causing a clash between her mouth and the seamitars, which she bit down on hard. Meanwhile, Emboar slowly woke up to see the clash going on ahead. He looked at his two arms, and then looked up to spot the huge tree above him. His beard flared up as he decided his next move. He slowly stood up, and, with the bulk of his arms, began uprooting the tree! The two other starters, clashing, spotted the shadow of a tree that towered over them and began cowering in both awe and hatred for Emboar's power. The massive pig slammed the tree into his adversaries, sending them both soaring into a bush, badly bruised as a few Ducklett flew away. Serperior peeked out the bushes, but was instantly shot back down in by a small fireball, which zoomed right back at her and erupted in her eyes, causing her to panic and squirm while blinded. Samurott, on the other hand, had regained courage, and jumped out. Emboar roared, while Samurott ran ahead and unsheathed a seamitar. The massive pig began charging up as his opponent rushed forward to meet with him. In an instant, Emboar had turned completely red and shoved both arms to either side, shooting up into the air. Samurott instantly retreated in an attempt to get away from the pig-about-to-crash, but was slammed under his weight, locked into the raw power of Heat Crash, which felt absolutely incinerating! Samurott began growling, purring, doing his best to resist Emboar's weight, but felt destroyed. His eyes were shutting, but... No. Not now. This wasn't the time for Samurott to give up. He put all the pressure available into his crushed back, and, with a load of force, hefted Emboar onto his tail! Emboar rolled back down, and was instantly sent shooting off into the air, rolled into a ball, by a powerful strike of water that was aqua tail! Emboar slammed into the ground, wetted, injured, and an arm missing. Samurott turned face instantly and dashed at Emboar. The pig tried to block, but the otter slammed a seamitar into his arms and separated them with a brutal blow, drawing blood. Samurott followed up by heating up his horn and shoving a Megahorn right through Emboar's right eye! Emboar let out a deafening squeal, which scattered away several Sewaddle, Venipede and Deerling once the horn poked out his eye. He was now half-blind. Holding his eye in sheer agony, Emboar stumbled around slowly as large amounts of blood dripped out the gaps in his hooves. Samurott shook the bloodstained eye off of his horn, which kept the stains of blood and unsheathed both seamitars, swinging them around menacingly, in the form of a dance, and instantly felt twice as strong as before. In the bushes, the fire in Serperior's eyes had gotten off, and it was time for her to seek out and attack the ruffian that had harmed her eye. Emboar. As Emboar continued stumbling around, reaching out his hammer-like arms, Samurott used Focus Energy, preparing to finish him off, but, to his surprise, Serperior jumped out the bushes and coiled around Emboar, trying to squeeze out his life! Choking, sputtering, and coughing, Emboar roared as he tried to get out of Serperior's grasp, but she only entangled him tighter in her Wrap. Emboar appeared to succumb for a second, and Serperior tightened her squeeze, but, right then, the raging boar lit itself on fire, and, with a single Flare Blitz, had sent Serperior flying into the air along with him! Samurott, spotting a chance, tried to fire off several Water Guns, but all the attacks missed, as Emboar, holding Serperior, was crashing and dodging fast, like a fiery meteor, and crashed onto the ground with all its might, sending several flames soaring as Samurott got blasted away, rolling onto the ground as he nearly fainted, exhausted and forced to rest from his wounds. Emboar got off of the fiery mess that Serperior now was. Bruised, burnt, and injured, the battered lump lay motionless on the ground. Emboar walked a few paces back and aimed his tail at Serperior just as she forced herself back up, and whirled the tail around playfully not once, or twice, or thrice, but six ''times. Though Serperior watched in confusion at first, with one eye cocked in scepticism, she suddenly felt her guard drop immensely, plummeting to nothing as all her physical forms of Defense were lost. Emboar grinned and hurriedly rolled into a ball, increasing his own Defense. He then ignited himself on a light amount of fire, and, sending gravel flying everywhere, began rolling round Serperior in confusing circles, incinerating the grass as he did so. Serperior tried to follow him, but Rollout quickly got her dizzy, and, before she knew it, Serperior had her head slammed once! The attack was extremely forceful and forced Serperior to moan in agony as she was felled. Emboar quickly bounced off a tree and slammed into Serperior another time, and repeated this several more times, before Emboar, now a positive pinball, bounced up on his pure weight, and, using Heat Crash, slammed full-force into Serperior, burning down the circle of land selected by the blazing Rollout. Serperior now lay on the ground. Burnt, broken, and damaged brutally. She was as good as dead. Emboar raised one arm, and slammed it down heavily, causing Serperior to violently spit up blood, and slammed his foot into her back multiple times, causing her to go into a concussion while coughing blood. Emboar used Smog on her first, melting off part of her grassy skin, and then used Flamethrower for good measure, charring her body. He stomped on the unconscious snake a few more times and used another Flamethrower, and grabbed her by the neck. Serperior remained bloodied and unconscious, but just as Emboar was about to snap her neck, a massive volume of water blasted him through several boulders, breaking the boulders and also knocking him right into the lake! Emboar floated upwards and spat out water, only to realize he'd drown! He flailed his arms around in terror, before jumping out, exhausted, and roaring at his recovered opponent called Samurott. Samurott roared and pointed a seamitar at Emboar, to which the one-eyed pig replied by smacking his fists together. Samurott dashed ahead and used Fury Cutter on Emboar not once, not twice, not thrice, but ''four times in a row, before he unleashed a Slash with his horn, and followed up with Razor Shell, creating a huge gash across Emboar's paunch with the boost of attack. Afterwards, just as Emboar attempted to punch him, Samurott grabbed the fist and slammed the seamitar straight into Emboar's chest, knocking him over with Revenge, and followed up with Megahorn, which sent Emboar flying across right on top of the unconscious Serperior. Emboar got off of Serperior's body and roared. He picked her up and began swinging her above his head like a huge lasso, spinning her into a green vortex, and, eventually, lashing her out at Samurott. As Serperior smashed into the ground, Samurott dodged barely, but to his surprise, Emboar quickly retracted the snake and used her as a whirling boomerang, sending her flying into Samurott! Samurott was sent soaring with Serperior latched onto his chest, and slammed into a tree. His damaged spine prevented him moving as Serperior woke up. She spotted Samurott, and, without further concern, used Leaf Blade on the tree, taking it down with her tail and slithered away at top speed, causing it to collapse onto Samurott at incredible force. The tree shattered a few bones, causing Samurott to choke as he spat out blood. Serperior dashed at Emboar full force and began spinning circles around him, getting faster and faster until Emboar was dizzied. She then stopped behind him and used Leech Seed, trapping his legs within her plants, and used Vine Whip to entangle him right afterwards, choking him slowly to near death. However, she wasn't aware that Samurott had gotten out under the tree with Aqua Jet! WHAM! Samurott jetted right into Serperior's face, dealing heavy damage because of her weakened Defenses. She was smacked backwards, as Samurott began spinning the sword on his head a few times in Swords Dance, gaining strength even more. His Attack was now quadruple that of what it was before! With a single roar, Samurott dashed at Serperior, using Fury Cutter several times in an attempt to take off her head, but she was saved just in time as two roots grabbed onto her and returned a bit of health! Emboar wasn't yet free from the Leech Seed! She quickly dashed past Samurott, ignoring the blood that was madly dripping off her head and got to Emboar. She wrapped herself around him and used Giga Drain, sucking out several nutrients and causing Emboar to roar as the green dome of energy sucking encased him, draining out even his other eye! Serperior relaxed as some of her previous wounds healed, but knew that taking another physical attack would mean her death either way. Emboar yielded too little health, and Serperior remained badly wounded by scars of blood from Samurott's Fury Cutter. Emboar, however, to Serperior's great fortune, collapsed on the spot, fully blinded. She rejoiced by letting out a victorious scream, but was instantly blasted away by a Hydro Pump! Samurott used Aqua Jet to catch up to Serperior and used Razor Shell, cutting into her skin and knocking her several feet back! She tried to retaliate with a Leaf Storm, but Samurott jumped up to dodge the attack! To his surprise, however, the leaves rebounded into him, tearing through his skin and causing blood to drip out! Serperior absorbed the leaves and squeezed Samurott, using Giga Drain to suck out more health, turning the Fury Cutter scars into small bloodied marks, which soon dissipated into nothing but red-hot occasional pains as Emboar's health delivered to her in the form of Leech Seed! She let go of Samurott, preparing to strike him down with Leaf Blade, but, to her surprise, Samurott had recovered! He swung back his seamitar and slammed a Razor Shell into Serperior's tail, taking a brutal clash that would've torn right through Serperior's final Defenses if she'd had any left! The Razor Shell was winning the clash! Blood dripped out Serperior's tail and onto the seamitar, but behind the two, something was stirring. Emboar, blinded, got back up. Blood dripped out all the openings and gashes in his body. He violently vomited blood as he got to his feet and tried to use Smog, but it quickly built up in him without release and caused a heart attack induced in him by the Smog that had built up in combination with Samurott's Hydro Pump in his lungs. He spat up more blood as his heart began to stop, but beat right afterwards. He needed a blood circulator of some sort, but it was too late. Emboar had more and more convulsions as blood foamed out his mouth. He had one last opportunity to end the other two with him. He curled into a ball, and infernally surrounded himself for a final attack from him. He bounced into the air, and, full-force, slammed back down, creating a massive fiery explosion! The other two had just finished their clash, as Serperior bled out her tail, and spotted the explosion coming, and, in pure terror, hugged each other and shut their eyes as they were both engulfed, as the fire swallowed most of the clearing. By the time the fiery white cleared off, almost every last bit of grass on the clearing was burnt down. The river continued flowing, but the grass was gone and had turned to brown rough. And, exhausted on the ground, lay the dying corpse of Emboar. He knew that it was over for him. He was blind, bleeding, and couldn't move another muscle. He waited to hear any noises, but, to his surprise, a powerful stab dug into his back! Serperior had survived on a whim due to the Leech Seed! And she slowly drained out almost all of Emboar's life energy with the Mega Drain in her tail! Emboar squealed, almost dead as Serperior sprayed him with Gastro Acid, melting off his skin and revealing throbbing muscles with burnt with pain as blood leaked through them, and melted off, revealing flesh that was barely even there after the HP drainage, and slowly melted down to reveal a pile of bare, dead bones, which collapsed in a heap right afterwards. Serperior screeched out loud, but it was unknown whether Samurott had survived... SLAM! (Begin Gym Leader Battle! Kanto:- Instrumental) Serperior felt every atom of her recovered body tremble in sheer agony as Samurott's Aqua Jet slammed into her! Her Defenses never recovered! She rolled around and landed, exhausted, as Samurott appeared before her, both seamitars drawn for the kill. Serperior got up and slammed her tail onto the ground, raising a storm of leaves and hurled them at Samurott, but Samurott, in the blink of an eye, used Swords Dance for the third time, fully maximizing his Attack power and tore down the leaves. Serperior cocked her head forward and launched another Leaf Storm ahead, but for the second time, Samurott tore them down. Serperior hurriedly slithered at Samurott and towered over him, her head swaying from side to side, but Samurott dodged all her attempts to sink her fangs into him and used Revenge, kicking out a huge amount of blood from Serperior's mouth, and followed by spinning around with Slash on, spinning out loads of Serperior's throat blood. He followed up by spinning downwards and formed a giant gash of blood down the serpent's head, followed by using Hydro Pump to knock her far off. Serperior was slammed into a tree, which shook at her weight, and got back up. She extended both her vines out her throat to keep Samurott at bay, lashing them into him, forcing him to back away from the Vine Whips. He backed into the lake, where he submerged himself fully. Serperior retracted her vines and slithered towards the lake. She didn't let her guard down for one second when on her way, but as soon as she reached the lake, Samurott grabbed her and submerged her, too! The two were now in Samurott's territory. Bubbles echoed across the water as several swimming Oshawott passed by. Serperior's blood foamed out her body as Samurott forced her down into the water and began violently goring his horn into her throat. Attack after attack, more blood drew out of Serperior. Eventually, the snake's body went limp and she closed her eyes. Blood streamed out her body from the wounds as Samurott got out the water. He shook the blood off of his horn, and began to walk off, when suddenly, something grabbed him! A bloodstained vine had caught him across the throat! Samurott choked, doing his best to get rid of the vine, but it began to turn him deeper blue as he was choking. Eventually, he resorted to freeing himself with Hydro Pump, but instantly behind him, a Leaf Storm raged up and knocked him over, blood dripping out his body. He tried to force himself to get back up, but his damaged spine prevented this as Serperior returned outwards, Slamming herself behind him, breaking down his spine for good. The crippled otter roared as Serperior began using Vine Whip on his damaged back several times, forcing him to choke blood out, but wasn't losing so soon. He forced himself to strain out an Aqua Tail, and swung it at Serperior, sending her flying off. As soon as Serperior landed, she was injured brutally due to her zeroed Defense. She hurriedly used Coil to power herself up, but Samurott used Tail Whip to reduce her Defense back to zero. But Serperior had what she wanted. With her boosted attack, she lashed out more vines and surrounded Samurott. Though at this point, the otter was maximally powered up and very dangerous to be around, Serperior couldn't hold up the fight much longer and wished to end it. She reached in, grabbing him and used Leaf Blade as soon as he was in range. The attack scattered blood everywhere as Serperior slammed her tail into the ground, commanding the seeds to reach out and start draining Samurott, but the attack missed! Samurott took this opportunity to get back up and used a powerful Revenge, upper cutting Serperior high into the air, and used Hydro Pump right afterwards, shooting her up like a rocket! Samurott took this opportunity and used Aqua Jet to shoot right into Serperior mid-air, and soared downwards while striking her full-force, crashing into the ground like a rocket! WHAM! The water flowed outwards as Samurott fell down, exhausted, and damaged due to his spine, onto the crater. If Serperior wasn't dead, then he had a low chance of winning. He waited for a few seconds, but nothing came. Not a sound out the crater where he'd shot Serperior down, not even a bubble or a gurgle. He waited a few more seconds and saw blood spinning up out the gushing water, slowly, dangerously and with something that looked bruised and green. He stared down, and... BLOOSH! Serperior burst out the water before him! Stained in her blood, Serperior was as good as dead with one more attack, but was already towering above Samurott! Her fangs were menacingly bared at her opponent, and she was about to swoop down. Samurott had about two to three seconds to react before he got bitten, but had no time to think! He forced himself to move back up, heating up his horn with Focus Energy, and, as Serperior swooped down, he raised his head upwards with Megahorn... SHINK! Blood sprayed out everywhere as the attack landed. Serperior's head gave way as Samurott's sharpened super-effective boosted max Attack critical Megahorn tore clean through her chin, head, brain and skull with zeroed out Defense. The damage dealt was massive, whereas Serperior's teeth made a small, weak sound as they harmlessly bounced off of Samurott's helmet. Serperior's head slung over as heavy amounts of blood trickled down the skull and onto Samurott's helmet. Samurott shut his eyes in respect as he made to pull out his horn, but tore Serperior's dead head straight off her throat, causing the body to collapse with a sickening thwack ''as the bloody stump fell over and yielded more blood, forming a pool at Samurott's victorious feet. The head remained attached to Samurott's horn, continuing to bleed out the eyes and onto his helmet, which was stained heavily with red blood. Samurott began shaking his head until Serperior's head was torn in two and fell off his horn, leaving her brain attached to it. Samurott used Razor Shell to tear through the brain, destroying it as the pool of blood at his feet grew. Samurott roared in victory, and walked back to the lake. '''Grunt 1:- Are you sure the boss would try and train that thing?' Grunt 2:- Just throw the darn Ball! Grunt 1:- I have a bad feeling which warns me not to do this... He threw the ball at Samurott, but the ball was instantaneously destroyed by his horn. He stared up at the grunts, scaring them away with a single glance as he walked back to the lake and began his recuperation. K.O.! (Begin Battle! PWT Finals!) Lion:- I rate that a BRUTAL/10! Extra gory! Blade:- This match was more than dependent on a number of different factors. Without any stat modifiers it was Serperior who held home ground, but that changed taking into account the different stat boosts and decreases the three could apply to themselves. Lion:- Yup. Serperior was easily the fastest and had great defenses, and could use that to her advantages by using Coil to power herself up or Leer to try and strike down her opponents with more force! Blade:- Emboar could combine his weight effectively with attacks like Heat Crash or use Defense Curl to physically strengthen himself, or speed up with Flame Charge, but was also hurting himself with his main arsenal. Lion:- Samurott, on the other hand, relied on mainly Swords Dance and Focus Energy for heavy-artillery damage, and had Tail Whip to lower Defenses as well. Blade:- Now taking in the scenario, Emboar would be okay it's fighting whichever one was nearest to him, whereas Serperior would go at Samurott. Samurott, on the other hand, would know to get rid of Emboar first, as it was the hardest-hitting threat, and, in the initial fight, would defeat Emboar while Serperior would likely try and get in a few good hits. Since Emboar couldn't fight back on Samurott, let's say he gets off a Swords Dance in the initial battle. Lion:- The ability to boost his Attack quickly raises Samurott up in the ranks, and in the ultimatum of all things, Megahorn could even one-shot Serperior! Since Serperior is likelier to fight Samurott, she'd come off better and end up bruised by Emboar! Now it's time to apply stats and our classic rock-paper-scissors logic! Blade:- Serperior is the fastest, so it would get off the initial move. It would likely do as much damage as possible to Samurott, however, couldn't finish him off as her best move cripples her stats and also has a decent chance of missing. Coil would be her best bet, but she is likelier to fight her worthy opponent. Lion:- Samurott would know to get rid of Emboar, so he would try to finish him as quickly as possible. His low Defenses would make this easy, and he'd take some heavy damage. Now it's likely Emboar would either fight back or try to take on Serperior. In either scenario, it is very likely that a stat boost would go down somewhere, and, due to the fact that Emboar is the slowest and has the lowest Defense, it would die first, but also injure Serperior in the process. Blade:- Serperior would now be badly wounded, as would Samurott. Now it's very likely that Serperior would be worse for wear, as she has weaknesses in both the other starters' arsenal, and it would be possible for Samurott to one-shot her. She would also have the opportunity to do the same, but would also be likelier to try and recover from damage done in the previous battles as she would be harmed off worse. By now, it's also very likely that Samurott had gotten boosted up higher, meaning his already powerful attack, Megahorn would do even more damage. By boosting his stats, Samurott makes it more likely to do more damage and make the last kill. It's also worth noting that Samurott can draw his seamitars in an instant, so it isn't wrong to say he'd be able to launch a fast counterattack on Serperior should she choose to try killing him, or in the case that Megahorn misses, so a multitude of very close-range Fury Cutters could make up, combined with Aqua Jet's ability to get Samurott nearer. Lion:- In so many possible scenarios, Samurott was the likeliest to prevail due to the ability to do super-effective damage to both the others, his best balance in stats, and Attack boosts, whereas Serperior was in the most danger throughout most of the battle. However, Emboar's Defenses meant that after doing some damage, it was all over for him. Blade:- Serperior would hold the advantage at first, but would gradually lose them while Samurott would gain throughout the fight, due to the dangers both starters pose to her. Though the match could go many ways, Samurott has the best chance of being able to secure a win using his stats, boosters and movepool the quickest, giving him the win here. Last but not least, Serperior had very little options for doing much to Emboar, and would get destroyed by him, while Emboar had no way to hurt Samurott much except Head Smash, a few Fighting moves and Smog, which is pretty weak. Samurott, on the other hand, had ways both around the other starters' defenses, the ability to power himself up in the midst of all the distractions, and could take down both the other starters with his moves. It was only a matter of time until he seized the advantage, and then the victory. Lion:- Looks like the pig was too much of an Em-bore, and the snake wasn't Serperior to the otter, the only one that knew exactly Samur-what to do. Blade:- The winner is Samurott Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! (Begin Ben 10 Original Theme Song:- Moxy) Green-colored DNA balls circulate as strings connect them. It started when an alien device did what it did. Fourarms turns around and slams a pillar into a gargoyle. And stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid. Big Chill attacks the metal factory. Now he's got superpowers he's no ordinary kid, he's Ben 10! Ben 10! Multiple transformation sequences of Ben's different aliens start flashing by, as the DNA globs return. So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise! Armadrillo, Diamondhead, Bloxx & Echo Echo are shown in the DNA stream while this is said. He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes! Gravattack, Greymatter, Water Hazard and Heatblast are shown this time. He's slimy, freaky fast and strong he's every shape and size he's Ben 10! Goop, Ghostfreak, XLR8, Humungosaur, Upgrade and Way Big are shown through this, followed by a brief appearance of 10-year Ben. Armed with powers he's on the case! Terraspin and Spidermonkey are shown this time. Fighting off evils from earth or space! Swampfire and Wildmutt are shown then. He'll never stop till he makes them pay! Astrodactyl and Ditto appear. Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day! Brainstorm and Crashhopper appear. Ben 10! Alien Force Ben appears, as the chorus starts. The chorus shows Kickin Hawk and NRG. Ben 10! Ultimate Alien Ben appears, followed by Ampfibian and Alien X during the chorus. Afterwards, Rath and Blitzwolfer appear, finishing off with the DNA zooming out through Omniverse Ben's Omnitrix, revealing Omniverse Ben standing there, as his name appears in bold white letters. Ben 10! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:SlashLion5K Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:'Pokemon' themed Death Battles